l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toturi Koshei
Born Akodo Koshei, Toturi Koshei had become a symbol of regret, self-redemption, and atonement as his singular voyage through life led him from the role of the slaughterer to that of a yojimbo, and from the Lion Clan to the Dragonfly Clan, where he headed a vassal family named after himself. The Massacre of Kyuden Tonbo Akodo Koshei was a young zealous and loyal Lion officer, under the command of Akodo Ijiasu. When, in the name of their alliance with the Phoenix Clan, the Lion set forth to attack the Dragon Clan in the Dragon-Phoenix War, Ijiasu led his armies through Dragonfly land in order to elicit some sort of excuse for the Lion to attack the Dragonfly. This excuse was necessary, because not only is an attack on a Minor Clan prohibited by Imperial Law, but the Lion are also bound by oaths never to trouble Dragonfly. Emerald Empire, p. 99 Ijiasu's scheme worked perfectly. He claimed that the Dragonfly attacked his forces, and ordered Koshei and his men to deal with the meager Dragonfly resistance. Koshei performed his duties all too enthusiastically. He put entire villages to the torch along with all their inhabitants, men, women, and children. Four Winds, p. 71 Mental Crisis Immediately after the campaign against the Dragonfly concluded with the burning of Kyuden Tonbo, the memories of the atrocities in which he partook filled his every waking moment, and his nights were made up of nightmare after nightmare. Emerald Empire p. 99 He requested reassignment, and as a war hero, his request was granted and he was appointed to the Lion Legions in the Imperial Capital, Otosan Uchi. There his nightmares continued to haunt him, to the point where he considered seppuku. Then, however, he had a dream of a different sort - his ancestors appeared to him and ordered him to seek Toturi Sezaru and swear fealty to him. Emerald Empire p. 99 Personal Champion (Gold flavor) Yojimbo Koshei did as his dream commanded, Oath of Fealty (Gold flavor) and Sezaru willingly accepted his oath, granting upon him the name of the Imperial Line. Koshei became Sezaru's yojimbo in 1158. Sezaru's Quest After the Winter Court in Kyuden Miya, Koshei accompanied Sezaru in his quest to seek out the Oracles. The Path of One, by Rich Wulf Meeting with the Oracle of Air Koshei, Sezaru and the Wolf's most fervent supporter, Asako Ryoma, met Oracle of Air at Sunset Tower getting the name that slew Toturi I, Fushin, the Onisu of Betrayal. Ryoma asked who summoned the oni who slew Toturi, and the guilty was Daigotsu. Koshei just asked where could locate the Oracle of Earth Oracle of Earth In 1159 the man once called Hiruma Osuno was located at Shiro Heichi, the home of the Boar Clan, hidden deep in the Twilight Mountains of the Crab. Sezaru attacked Sezaru was attacked by the Onisu Yokubo in the Twilight Mountains. Sezaru's aide Asako Ryoma was killed during the battle, and only through the heroics and selflessness of Koshei was the Wolf was saved.Way of the Samurai, p. 96 For the first time since the winter of 1158 Koshei felt peace. These actions magnified Koshei's fame, and accrued admirers throughout the Empire, young samurai who wished to emulate him. However, this was actively discouraged by Koshei, who didn't feel as if he deserved admiration. His service to Toturi Sezaru was, after all, no more than atonement for his heinous sins. Back in Kyuden Tonbo When Sezaru aided the Dragon Clan overcome the hunger caused by the eruption of a volcano, they offered him to take residence in one of their castles. It was because of Koshei's presence that Sezaru chose to make Kyuden Tonbo his stronghold. Guided by the Dragon Clan Monk, Hoshi Ichiyo, he and Miya Gensaiken reached the ruins of the former Dragonfly castle, which Koshei had paticipated in the destruction of. The Onisu of Regret, Kanashimi, attacked them, until the arrival of Kaelung who beheaded the beast. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf The return to the site of his sins reawakened Koshei's guilt and shame, and their overwhelming weight caused Koshei to struggle with his duties for the first time. To his surprise he encountered something he did not expect - forgiveness. The Dragonfly could not hate the yojimbo of the man who restored their lands, and they appreciated his own effort in helping them rebuild. Soshi Angai During a visit to the Hall of Ancestors Sezaru took Soshi Angai as a new servant. He was very interested in the knowledge the Kuroiban had gathered about the Onisu. Way of the Shugenja, pp. 4-5 Sezaru trained by the Kitsu Koshei was beside Sezaru and Soshi Angai when the Wolf traveled from Kyuden Sezaru to the Castle of the Swift Sword to be trained in Kitsu magic. Voices, by Shawn Carman Koshei did no like Angai. A Hero Born, by Shawn Carman Sezaru's Madness Sezaru's behavior had rapidly spiraled out of control until he was dangerously unstable. It was due to a demon who had subdued the Wolf, and who only the Imperial Guard Shinjo Hekirou could see. After a quick fight the Unicorn released Sezaru of the demon's control, allowing the Wolf to kill it. Sezaru joined the Phoenix When Sezaru joined the Phoenix Clan, he left Koshei in Kyuden Tonbo to oversee the transfer of Kyuden Tonbo back to the control of the Dragonfly ClanHomecoming, and has remained there to assist them, as well as represent Sezaru and protect his interests among the Dragonfly. Marriage and Vassal Family In the years following Sezaru's joining the Phoenix, Koshei married a woman of the Tonbo family, and while he did not swear fealty to the Dragonfly, nor giving up his Toturi name. His wife did not take his name, and their children were granted the Koshei name and the status of a Vassal family, to honour their father's redemption. The Koshei family trained with the Shiba family and served the Dragonfly as yojimbo. See also * Toturi Koshei/Meta External Links * Toturi Koshei (Dark Allies) Category:Imperial Families Members Akodo Koshei